An intraocular lens (IOL) is commonly used to replace the natural lens of the human eye when the condition of the natural lens so warrants. An IOL typically comprises an optic and fixation members. The fixation members are used to retain the optic in the correct optical position within the eye.
In a one-piece IOL, the fixation members and optic are molded as an integral, one-piece unit. In a multiple-piece IOL, the optic and fixation members are formed separately and then attached. In this latter case, each of the fixation members typically is in the form of an elongated strand or filament of a suitable biocompatible, flexible, resilient material such as polypropylene, polyimide or extruded polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA).
The fixation members are provided for the purpose of mounting or fixing the IOL at a suitable location within the eye, such as the capsular bag. As such, it is important that each of the fixation members have a predetermined configuration in order to properly fix the IOL within the eye and to avoid undue stress on the tissue within eye which supports the IOL. Commonly, each of the fixation members has a curved configuration and may, for example, be generally in the form of a C or a J. As used herein, a curved configuration means a configuration which includes a curve but which may or may not be curved throughout its full length.
In one prior art technique, the fixation members are separately formed into the desired curved configuration and the optic is also separately formed. Following this, the proximal ends of the fixation members are attached to the optic at the desired location to form the completed IOL. In another prior art technique, the curved preformed fixation members are attached to the optic in an insert molding operation.